


Raze

by Vince_ible



Series: Tron Drabbles [3]
Category: Tron (Movies), Tron - All Media Types, Tron: Evolution, Tron: Uprising
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, And his circuits make a smiley face, As for the art, Beclawed!Rinzler, Can't believe this is my first time officially writing Rinzler, Cannot unsee it, Clu is just in the background calling the boy ugly :(, Fanart, Fic with illustration, Ficlet, I drew and wrote this on a whim don't judge me, Look corrupted programs can canonically have claws just give me this OK, Rectification, Repurposing, Rinzler has claws OK, Subtle Verbal Abuse, The palette was taken from a BNA screenshot, that's it that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28783521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vince_ible/pseuds/Vince_ible
Summary: Tron is erased and Rinzler wakes.
Series: Tron Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096373
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	Raze

Rinzler woke with a start.

The world around him was dark and desolate. He rolled onto his back, trying to reorient himself through the vertigo, but his bearings were muddled beyond function. A grainy purr pulsed in his ears, and though it took some time, he finally identified the sound's source as _himself_.

After a few nanos he recognized the high ceiling of a room. He rose, processes whirling with old dreams. _Memories?_ It was hard to remember. So much had jumbled in the reboot. He made to run a hand through his hair, but froze halfway through the motion.

Something was wrong with his hands.

Instead of the usual circuits, his fingers curved into cruel points. Rinzler wrinkled his nose as he examined the additions in more detail. Each digit was tipped by a glowing talon, and every twitch, twist, and stretch of his muscles seemed to make them longer still.

The sight felt wrong, somehow. _Virus_ -like. Revulsion curled in Rinzler's chest. He held the hand at arm's length, like it might bite him if it got too close.

Had he always been this way? He couldn't recall...

"You don't like them?"

A voice carried across the room and Rinzler snapped to attention. Clu stood on the other side, his eyes unreadable.

"They're a bit of an eyesore, I'll admit—a side effect of the corruption, I think. But... I think they suit you."

Again, Rinzler looked at the mangled, monstrous hands. If Clu said they fit him, then it must be true. He clenched his fingers, flexing the claws experimentally, then let them dangle at his sides.

Clu nodded his approval.

"Hmn. Yes, it'll do programs good to see that. Those scars, on the other hand..." Clu _'_ _tch'_ ed to himself. "Best to wear your helmet from now on."

And Rinzler obeyed without a second thought.

**Author's Note:**

> There's more context to this on the Tumblr post/version: https://invincibleinck.tumblr.com/post/640432877997293568/raze
> 
> The full-size image is also on dA 😬: https://www.deviantart.com/invincibleinc/art/Raze-Ficlet-867253361
> 
> [Update] More Incredible art: https://invincibleinck.tumblr.com/post/642609782529900544/aaaaaaaa-holy-cow-i-cant-stop-looking-at-this
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/p/CLJCfYrF3yJ/?igshid=juys6s8e7wii
> 
> https://invincibleinck.tumblr.com/post/642793269594669056
> 
> https://invincibleinck.tumblr.com/post/642709760056164352/sam-im-in-love-with-thissss-the-uprising
> 
> https://invincibleinck.tumblr.com/post/642760365447512064

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Mismatch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28829109) by [quantum27](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quantum27/pseuds/quantum27)




End file.
